Bear
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 7/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 16 | days2 = 38 }} Bear is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on . In , Bear immediately forming a final four alliance with Occey, Chicken, and Jessie, Bear easily made it to the merge, where this alliance was able to get the upper hand in numbers. This allowed him to easily navigate to the endgame, though his alliance self-destructed due to Ollie's immunity wins. Bear outlived all his alliance members to defeat Ollie in a 4-3 jury vote. In , Bear was seen as the season's villain and was constantly arguing with people. He was accused of cheating and having an alternate account multiple times. He was always fighting with someone, even when he was on the jury. Ultimately, after an impressive Hidden Immunity Idol play, he was taken out in 7th place. Profile Survivor The Woods Bear started on the dominant Cinderella tribe where he immediately used the One World twist to his advantage by creating a cross tribal Final 4 alliance between himself, Chicken, Jessie, and Occey. Bear laid low during the pre-merge and formed solid relationships with his tribemates. This led to Scarlet telling him about her Hidden Immunity Idol, which he leaked to Pendant. He helped plan Scarlet's blindside where he helped her feel safe so she wouldn't play her idol. Sommer threw out Chicken's name in order to protect his alliance, so Bear got to work rallying the votes against her. Out of nowhere, outsider Ollie went on an Immunity Challenge run, forcing Bear to change up his game. He started by taking out the one outsider of the Final 4 alliance, Occey. After that, at the Final 4, in order to avoid a fire-making tiebreaker challenge, Bear convinced Jessie to vote for Chicken. He promised her he would be doing it too and that Ollie flipped but when the vote came back it was a 2-1-1 against Jessie. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Bear made a bold move by not submitting for it but he was able to convince Ollie that he would be easier to beat in the end. Unfortunately for Ollie, Bear had an extremely strong Final Tribal Council performance, which led to him defeating Ollie in a 4-3 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 12, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Pendant and Sommer, forcing a revote. Bear did not change his vote on the revote. Chicago Bear began incredibly inactive with Sommer targeting him because of their past from . When he came back he used his charisma to form a power alliance between himself, Franco, Sarah, and Z which protected him at the first vote. He constantly remained a target even after Sommer went home as he single handily lost the 99 Bottles of Beer challenge for his tribe, yet he was still spared by his allies. At the swap, Bear linked up with his old ally from , Jessie, and they were targeted because they were an obvious pair. He was blindsided when Jessie was taken out right before the merge. At the merge he linked back up with Sarah and started to go out and gain more allies, however his ongoing feud with Coconutz caught up to him. He found the merge idol but had to play it almost immediately when he was targeted for being a cocky jerk. At this rate, Bear's allies realized he was a giant shield for them and constantly continued to protect him. Bear realized this and people were getting tired of his antics and shenanigans. The final nail in his coffin was when he tried to target Sarah. She was being protected by a larger female alliance and Bear was swiftly removed from the game. Voting History In Episode 4, Sommer used a Charm Advantage, negating Bear's vote against her. In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 7 votes against him. Post-Survivor * Bear, along with Joey L., Jordan, Dexter, Kat, Garnet, Wham, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Bear is the younger brother of Occey from . * Bear voted correctly at every Tribal Council he attended in The Woods, except his sixteenth, in which he did not vote. * Bear received the least amount of jury votes of any Sole Survivor, with four. * Bear has the most tribal wins of any Sole Survivor, with 7. * Bear is the second Sole Survivor to win without the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol, after Kat from . ** Unlike Kat, however, Bear won a season in which idols were in play. There were no idols in play in Guys vs. Dolls, so it was impossible for Kat to win with one. * Bear is one of four Sole Survivors to not win the Final Immunity Challenge, yet still win the game. The others are Jordan in , Kat in Guys vs. Dolls, and Spencer in . References Bear | before = Kat | after = Roman }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Cinderella Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Winners Category:7th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Chicago